


joint attention

by soupcleric



Category: Naruto
Genre: (its weed), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, i'm wilding out here this is some gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-07 06:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupcleric/pseuds/soupcleric
Summary: “You smoke weed, right?”Out of the corner of Obito’s eye, Kakashi goes very still.Obito doesn’t blame him for his surprise, not really. They were in the middle of Konoha College’s dining hall, eating mediocre food, and Obito had just kinda...dropped that with no warning.“...No,” Kakashi replies, haltingly, casting a narrowed, side-eyed look in Obito’s direction.“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Bakashi.” Obito rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna snitch on you.”Kakashi snorts.“Your entire family is the town’s police department.” He points out, unhelpfully.





	joint attention

“You smoke weed, right?”

Out of the corner of Obito’s eye, Kakashi goes very still. 

Obito doesn’t blame him for his surprise, not really. They were in the middle of Konoha College’s dining hall, eating mediocre food, and Obito had just kinda...dropped that with no warning.

“...No,” Kakashi replies, haltingly, casting a narrowed, side-eyed look in Obito’s direction. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, Bakashi.” Obito rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna snitch on you.”

Kakashi snorts.

“Your entire family is the town’s police department.” He points out, unhelpfully.

Obito suppresses another eye roll and smacks his younger friend on the shoulder.

“Seriously, dude! I swear I’m not messing with you.”

Kakashi straightens out then and fully turns in Obito’s direction, visibly frowning underneath his mask. “Why are you asking then?”

Obito shrugs, glancing away, suddenly nervous. His fingers tap against the side of his thigh as he makes a face at his tray.

“I was...curious.”

There’s a second of brief silence before Kakashi makes a noise of understanding, and Obito feels his face flush wildly.

“You wanted to try it out?”

There’s another second’s pause, Kakashi watching him, Obito watching the floor, then another after that. Then Obito nods slowly, only once.

Kakashi laughs then, bright and clear, and claps him on the shoulder.

_ He’s warm _ . Obito thinks, thankful he was already blushing when Kakashi touched him. A little extra color never hurt anyone, right?

“I’m game if you are, dude. Come over tonight after class, okay?”

Obito nods, a little stunned.

The warmth slips away with Kakashi’s hand as the other stands up from the table, about to head to his class, and sends him a quick wave before grabbing his tray and disappearing into the dish return.

Obito stares after him longingly for a second before Rin catches him in the act, sliding into the chair across from him.

“You were curious?” she deadpans, unsuccessfully hiding a teasing smile from behind her hand.

Obito’s head snaps back to glare, blushing furiously.

“Don’t be mean, Rin,” He whines, pouting at her. “I do wanna try it out.”

“I doubt that’s the only thing you want to try out.” She winks.

If Obito could turn redder, he would. 

“Rin-” He tries to protest, but can’t think of anything, so he stops at just her name.

Honestly, though, he did want to try weed just....not as much as he wanted an excuse to hang out with Kakashi for a while.

If he was being real with himself, what wouldn’t Obito do to hang out with Kakashi? What could he say that could prove his innocence that wouldn’t accidentally incriminate him? He did have quite the habit of shoving his foot in his mouth, so it was probably best he stopped there.

Brilliantly, all he manages to shoot back Rin’s way was a disgruntled shut up, which only made her laugh harder.

He settles instead for shoving a bunch of food in his mouth petulantly and staying quiet for the rest of his lunch, listening to Rin talk about her day while simultaneously freaking out about what would happen that night.

“Stop thinking so much.” Rin smacks him on the back of the head, snapping Obito out of his spiral. “You and Kakashi have been friends for years. One night of weed-trying isn’t going to change anything.”

Obito sighs wearily, burying his head in his arms and groaning.

“I know, but I’m still nervous.”

Rin gives him a reassuring pat him on the shoulder.

“You’ll survive, Obito.” She tells him, not even trying to be helpful. “And if you don’t, I’ll arrange your funeral for you! It’ll be really cool, with black flowers and stuff. I know your aesthetic, so I’ll obviously make it as emo as possible. Would you rather have La Dispute playing or Three Days Grace?”

Obito snorts.

“Neither, idiot.” He presses his hand to his chest in mock offense. “What kind of friend are you? It’s ABBA or nothing at my funeral.”

 

\---

 

Obito slides the window open to Kakashi’s apartment with ease, slings his bag into the room and then follows it inside. Pakkun trots over and rolls onto his back, exposing his tummy for rubs. Obito complies, glancing around and seeing no sign of his friend. Leave it to Kakashi to be late being at his own house, he thinks to himself, flicking on the light switch and making himself at home. It wasn’t like he expected anything else, though, so he wasn’t too put out by it. He curls up on the couch and pulls out his phone wearily. 

 

**To: bakashi**

i’m here stupid. where are you?

 

**from: bakashi**

oh shit lol im letting the dogs out, be right up.

 

Obito surfs Instagram for the next five minutes, mindlessly liking random posts until he got to Rin’s latest update. It was a picture of her and her girlfriend Kurenai, arms wrapped around each other and grinning widely at the camera. Obito high key wishes Instagram let you like things more than once, because god damn Rin looked so happy.

The click of nails against wood alerts Obito to Kakashi and his dogs' entry about a second before he gets swarmed with five slobbering hounds. 

“Shit!” he yelps in surprise, falling off the couch when Bull’s full weight slams into him. Swearing, Obito pushes the probable thousand-pound dog off of his chest and fights his way into a sitting position again, pressing his hand into Bisuke’s muzzle to avoid a tongue to his face. Glancing around, he catches Kakashi standing a good distance away, capturing Obito’s current predicament on camera. Obito’s sure that footage is going to resurface later, much to his dismay. 

“Kakashi!” He snarls, launching himself at the other man. “You set them on me!”

Kakashi barely dodges out of the way, snickering. 

“I may have psyched them up before coming in.” He admits, nonchalant even as Obito chases him around the room. “What are you going to do about it?”

Obito roars, changing tactics. Oh, this was for real now. He shifts his weight and launches himself to the side right as Kakashi goes to turn around, sticks his foot out and successfully knocks the other man onto his ass. Moving quickly, he grabs Kakashi’s arms and pins them above his head with one hand, pulling his phone out with another.

Obito grins as Kakashi goes pale.

“What should it be this time, ‘Kashi?” He teases. “What picture should I post as revenge?”

“None of them!” Kakashi whines, wriggling in a desperate attempt to get out. 

“I’m thinking about the one where you used Snapchat to turn yourself into Jiraiya, how do you feel about that?”

“Obito, please don’t post that, oh my god-”

“I’m really thinking about it, ‘Kashi, you’ll have to convince me not to at this point.”

“I’m sorry for riling up my dogs so they’d jump you, okay? I’m sorry, please don’t post my Jiraiya portrait, Obito, please.”

Obito acts like he’s seriously mulling it over, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

“Alright.” He shrugs after a second, letting go of Kakashi’s wrists and sitting up. 

Kakashi smacks him hard on the arm and pushes him off, pouting, a light flush high on his cheeks.

“C’ mon, Bakashi, don’t be a baby,” Obito grins, poking Kakashi in the side. “You deserved that one for videotaping me instead of helping.”

Kakashi just sticks his tongue out and stands up, brushing invisible dirt off his jeans.

“I didn’t deserve anything.” he throws a hand over his forehead, acting over-dramatic. “I’ve never done a single thing wrong in my entire life.” 

Obito snorts loudly, rolling his eyes.

“I can name five wrong things you’ve done today alone, Kakashi, shut up.”

“Like what?” Kakashi raises a silver eyebrow at him, still playing innocent.

“Well, for one, you set your dogs on me and then hit me in the arm. Also, you haven’t liked Rin’s newest Instagram post which is frankly a crime, because it’s very gay. And earlier today you flung rice across the dining hall at Gai and also threw a spoon at him?”

“He deflected it!” Kakashi whines. “If it doesn’t hit, it doesn’t count.”

Obito levels him with a look and Kakashi shuts up. 

“You’re ridiculous, you know that, right?”

Kakashi shrugs, grinning.

Shaking his head, Obito goes to settle himself back on the couch, realizing quickly that to do that he’d have to move some dogs. He scoots his hands under Bisuke’s tummy and lifts. After a quick shuffle, the youngest dog sits happily content with his new position on Obito’s lap.

A quiet minute passes where Kakashi bustles around his apartment, refreshing all the dog’s water bowls and making sure all his stuff was put away for tomorrow, and Obito just watches him, entranced.

Something about the way the other boy moved always made Obito want to stare like an idiot. Kakashi moved with a grace unknown to most college-aged boys and definitely to clumsy Obito, floating about the room with almost inhuman gait. Something deep in Obito’s brain reminded him that Kakashi had been a dancer, years back. It showed.

Silver hair disappears into the closet for a second, rustles around, reappears with a bag. Kakashi shoots him a wide grin and Obito forgets, for a second, that things might go wrong tonight. It’s like Rin always said: he gets stupid when Kakashi smiles.

“You ready?” Kakashi asks, skirting around his dogs to make his way over to Obito. 

“Yeah.” He nods back, steeling himself.  _ No nerves anymore, _ he thinks quietly.  _ Be in the moment. _ “I’m ready.”

Kakashi grins and sits down on the floor, folding his long legs into a criss-cross position and places the bag in his lap. He unzips it and Obito is almost instantly slapped in the face with the smell of weed. 

Kakashi laughs at his expression and starts pulling things out, placing them delicately on the floor. He brings out a couple of pieces of small, translucent looking paper and unscrews a jar and pulls out a baggie of weed. Obito watches in fascination as Kakashi delicately fills the papers with the stuff and rolls them up with expert fingers. The whole process takes about 10 minutes, Obito unable to look away the entire time. He thinks about Kakashi’s fingers and fights down a blush, ignoring his gut reaction of imagining those fingers on him. 

_ Not the time, _ he scolds himself. 

The room is quiet save for the sounds Kakashi makes with his task, but it’s not oppressive, doesn’t bother Obito the way it usually does. It’s nice, just sitting there, Bisuke on his lap, Kakashi focused on something just enough that his tongue sticks out a little. It’s unbelievably adorable.

Eventually, the silence is broken by a quiet but proud “done,” and Kakashi stands, stretching his limbs. He leans down and picks up the two joints he’d made (at least, Obito thinks they’re joints) and turns to smile at him. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of water, carefully balancing the two rolls of paper in one hand as he does it.

“We have to do this on the roof,” Kakashi explains, tucking the water under his arm and extending his free hand to Obito to help him stand. “The dogs can’t breathe this stuff in.”

Together they clamber out onto the roof just below Kakashi’s second-floor window and settle down easily. The night was warm and quiet, the last fading colors of sunset still bleeding out of the sky.

“Been a while since it was just the two of us up here, huh?” Kakashi murmurs, lighting up one of the joints and taking a deep inhale. He holds the smoke for a couple of seconds before exhaling slowly and turning to Obito with a small smile.

“Yeah,” Obito responds, stupidly, his mouth suddenly dry. “Been awhile.”

Kakashi just laughs and passes him the weed.

After a few seconds pause, Obito takes the joint and brings it up to his lips, acutely aware of the way Kakashi was watching him curiously. He inhales deeply, feels the smoke hit his lungs, thinks he can hold it...and immediately starts coughing. 

“Easy now-” Kakashi moves closer to rub his back and hand him the water as Obito descends into a coughing fit. “You took in a lot of smoke there.”

“Jesus Christ,” Obito hacks out, gratefully taking a giant swing from the bottle. “That burns.”

“Yeah,” Kakashi snickers. “It’s smoke.”

Obito smacks him lightly on the thigh between coughs and tries to ignore his friend’s laughter.

“Try taking in less this time,” Kakashi tells him, grinning. “It’ll get easier.”

“If you say so,” Obito grumbles, throat still scratchy despite the water.

The second hit goes down smoother, and though it still makes him cough a couple of times, Obito is starting to get the hang of it. 

Kakashi takes some hits in between, but the first joint goes mostly to Obito.

“You feeling anything yet?” Kakashi asks after a while.

“A little, I think?” Obito answers slowly, wiggling his fingers from where they rest on the roof tiles. They felt...heavier than normal. He turns to Kakashi, his brain taking a couple of seconds to catch up, and Kakashi starts to laugh at him.

Obito pouts at that.

“Why are you laughing?” he whines.

“Dude, your eyes are so red.” Kakashi’s shoulders are shaking enough to let Obito know that the weed was affecting him too. Obito squints at the other boy and then grins triumphantly.

“Your eyes are red, too!” He crows, smiling even as Kakashi shushes him.

“Don’t be so loud, idiot,” he hisses, still grinning. “The neighbors could hear us.”

“Sorry, sorry.” Obito smiles widely back at him, enamored.

“Do you remember the last time we were up here?” Kakashi asks after a minute of them grinning at each other stupidly.

“Of course,” Obito hums, turning back to watch the last of the sunset disappear behind the horizon. “It was Rin’s birthday party, wasn’t it?”

It had been her 22nd, and Kakashi had organized a surprise party that went out of hand rather quickly, which was expected since almost every single friend of theirs was at least a little crazy. Obito had quickly gotten overwhelmed and had escaped to the roof, only to find Kakashi already out there with the same idea. They’d gotten pleasantly buzzed and talked for the whole night about anything and everything, whatever came into their heads at the time. It was one of Obito’s favorite memories, and also the night he realized he was in love with one of his best friends.

“Yeah,” Kakashi confirms, shaking his head. “And also the last time I let Asuma ever bring moonshine into my house.”

“Oh god,” Obito snorts. “I forgot about Asuma’s moonshine.”

“I wish I could,” Kakashi shudders visibly. “My apartment was trashed.”

They pass the second joint as they continue to talk, the two of them eventually ending up lying on their backs and enjoying each other’s company in silence.

After a couple of minutes of this, Obito speaks up. 

“This is nice.” 

Kakashi turns his head to look at him, but Obito’s staring at the stars.

“School’s been so busy lately, I just…” He purses his lips, trailing off. “I feel like we haven’t hung out in forever. And I’ve missed it. A lot.”

He turns his head to face Kakashi, bones heavy from his high, and smiles gently.

“I missed you.”

Kakashi has a look of dawning wonder on his face as he slowly processes Obito’s words.

_ He’s handsome,  _ Obito thinks blearily. _ I want to kiss him. _

_ Why don’t you? _ an evil part of himself whispers in the back of his head and, honestly, Obito can’t find a good argument for that right now.

So he does.

He pushes himself up onto his elbows and leans forward to capture Kakashi’s mouth with his own and for a second, everything stills. Obito feels Kakashi freeze more than he sees it, and suddenly remembers why he was so hesitant to kiss him.

_ Ohshit- why did I do that he’s my best friend he’s going to hate me ohshitohshitohshit- _

And then Kakashi kisses him back. And Obito’s only thought was:  _ Oh. _

Obito could’ve melted at how genuinely good it was to finally,  _ finally _ kiss Kakashi and have him kiss back. His lips were soft and slightly chapped, and he tasted like weed, but it was the best kiss Obito had ever had, because it was  _ Kakashi _ .

They pull apart to breathe and Kakashi stares up at him, eyes wide with surprise. 

“Obito,” He says slowly, stupid high. “Did you just kiss me?”

Obito grins widely.

“I did,” he nods. “Is that okay?”

Kakashi laughs at that and grabs Obito by the collar of his shirt and pulls him closer until their mouths were just touching.

“Of course it’s okay,” He grins, their mouths centimeters away. “Can you do it again?”

Obito freezes for three whole seconds before he laughs.

“God, Bakashi,” he replies, ecstatic. “ _ Absolutely _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> ah thanks for reading!  
> follow me on twitter @basilwizard and lmk what you think in the comments or smthn!  
> comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
